Survival with love
by Littlebear19
Summary: This is what happens when Hayden falls in love with someone while working for Starky in his stork brigade. Feel free to review! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! PS: I do not own unwind or any of its amazing characters! Also I hope to post more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hayden's POV

Check check check and check. I thought to myself as I make sure all the shipments of food are here. Then I hear the sound of candy bars being opened and eaten. I turn the corner and hear a soft whisper go. "shoot." Then out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a girl with a dirty blonde bun, and a training outfit trying to burst out of the room. "Hey wait come back here!" I call after her trying to see why she was here in the first place. "What?" She replies with so much attitude it almost knocks me back. " I wanted to see what you were doing in my storage room" I say trying to mask the fact that I find her extremely attractive. " I was just eating chocolate okay we cool now?" "Why?" I ask back. "Does someone really need an answer as to why they are eating chocolate?" She doesn't even give me a second to respond when she adds. "Please don't tell Starkey!" This comment almost makes me laugh so hard I would fall over. To which I reply with. "Why you don't want the Stork Lord to get a bad image of you,because you want him to love you even if he doesn't know you exist?" She put on the most sour face when she replies with. "No it's because I don't have time to deal with his crap." Then she turns around,and is almost gone before I call out. "Hey I didn't catch your name!" Then she turns around and say. "Because I didn't throw it." Then turns and runs away from me for what a truly hoped was not forever.

Addison's POV

I walk through the breakfast line the day after talking to a boy who was cute,but to full of himself to notice anyone else. I did recognize him from my few days at the grave yard though Hayden I think his name is. That's when he makes sure to put a piece of chocolate on my trey as I go through the line saying what I want. To which I smile then roll my eyes back as far as I ca make them go. I go sit down with my bunk mates,and friends to a hopefully quiet lunch. Then the unexpected happens Hayden comes and sits down right next to me at our table. "Go away!" I yell at him before he can even say why he's here. "Shut it Addison he's hot." Says Madison my best friend who is oh so clearly guy obsessed. "Ah so Addison is your name." Hayden says with an evil smirk. " Please leave." I try to say in a nice tone,but it comes of threatening. "No I think i'll stay." Hayden replies again. Then I say something awful without even realizing it before it comes out. "Listen I don't know what your deal is,but I don't have time for self obsessed rich boys who have never had to experienced anything bad a day in their life!" At that moment I knew I had crossed a line. Especially when he got up with tears in his eyes.

Hayden's POV

I got up,and ran out before anyone could see my starting to cry. I ran to my only safe place the storage room. I wipe of the few tears that wiggled their way out of my eyes,and started to calm myself down when I hear the door close. "Go away!" I call out for anyone who dared to come in her after me. Then I see Her emerge from behind a shelf. She slowly starts walking towards me as she apologizes to me. " I am so so so sorry I never meant to say that. It was so rude of me. I understand if your mad,but please forgive me." When she's finished talking she is only one inch from my face. I then pull a Conner,and do something completely out of impulse. I pull her in for a kiss. I can tell by the she reacts it was unexpected,but she never pulls away. " I had to do that at least once." I tell her offering some sort of explanation. In response to this she pulls me in for another kiss standing on her tiptoes,and running her fingers all through my hair. When she pulls away she whispers. " My name is Addie." "Hayden." I say back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden's POV

Earlier that day after our kiss we had decided she would come watch a movie in my two bedroom apartment. Complete with a kitchen,tv,and bathroom. Courtesy of Starkey, frankly the only courtesy he has ever shown me. It didn't feel real until I heard her knock on the door though. Up until then there was a part of me thinking she would stand me up. I called for her to walk in,and she came in with two braids,black leggings,and her stork issued grey sweatshirt. Man she looked good in anything. "You know you didn't have to knock if you come in I will just assume it's you." "Oh okay." Is all she responded with. I could tell by her voice she was nervous enough to make me wonder if she had ever been on a date before. " You look great,but there is one change I would make though." I said to her. " Wh wh what is it?" She looked at herself frantic that she did something wrong. "Well I have this extra sweatshirt." I say laying the flirting on thick. "Oh." She says clearly relieved there was nothing wrong with her appearance. I throw my grey sweatshirt to her the only difference between hers and mine is that mine says commander on it,because I run the kitchen. Then she gets up,and goes to the bathroom to change.

Addison's POV

As I change into his sweatshirt I can't help,but smile at that fact that I am actually on a date. When I walk out he asks me what movie I want to watch,and I tell him I don't care. Careful not to mention I have only ever seen like two movies. I crawl into his bed as it starts,and he pulls me close. Then he whispers in my ear. "I know this is soon,bu love you." In that moment I could not contain the tears. I ran from his room,and into the spare. I roll up in the dark corner,and cried until I hear Hayden come in. "Hey Addie what's wrong was it something I said?" He sits right next to me,and pulls me into a hug. "No it was nothing that you said it's just no one has ever told me they loved me before." I say to him finally letting the truth out. " I'm so sorry I didn't realise I never would have." I cut him off. " No no it's okay I love you two." Even in the dark I can see his smile after that.

Hayden's POV

After Addie said those words I could not contain my joy. " Alright then let's go finish the movie." I say trying to change the mood from sad the happy. Addie stands up,but then I scoop her up like a baby run to my room and throw her on the bed. " What was that for?" She says smiling and laughing. "Oh nothing." I respond with my famous smirk on my face. Then I jump on to the bed. " Wait what are you going to?" Her question is cut off by her laughter as I tickle her on her ribs,and underneath her chin. " Stooooooop!" She says threw a mouth full of giggles. " I will stop if you promise to give me a kiss." "Fine." She groans as she moves her lips close to mine then starts to tickle me. I jump into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my gosh your squealing!" She exclaims as she continues to tickle me.

Addison's POV

After we finish our tickle war Hayden kisses me then we go back to watching the movie. Although we can't really hear it over the conversations,and jokes we are telling. Before very long my eyes drip down,and I fall asleep to the sound of my boyfriends heartbeat.

Hayden's POV

About an hour after our tickle war Addie has fallen asleep on my chest. Careful not to wake her up I lay her on my pillow,and hug her as I drift off to sleep. About two hours later a wake up to a blood chilling screams. " NO NO NO PLEASE NO! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW I'M BEING TOO LOUD BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" I look down at her,and find she is yelling in her sleep. "Hey hey hey it's okay you're okay i'm right here no one is going to hurt was all a dream it was just a dream" I try my best to comfort her,but it only makes her angry. "I'm fine don't talk to me like that I am fine I don't like when people think i'm weak I can handle myself okay!" The defensiveness in her voice tells me not to question it more,but I know I have to ask her friends in the morning.

By the time I am ready to go down to start prepping breakfast Addie had just woken up. Which I was secretly grateful for. It gave me just enough time to ask her friends what was really going on.

Madison's POV

When I see my best friend's hot boyfriend walk in without her I can tell there is something on his mind. When he spots our table he walks towards it with a mission. "Hi." He says to all of us. "What can I do you for?" I ask,because clearly he is here for a purpose. "Do you guys know what Addie's nightmares are about?" With that one question all of our hearts sink. Everyone looks down with sadness,but I am the first one to say anything. " When Addie was storked her family made it clear they did not want her. Her bedroom was one of their bigger closets. She had to do all the cooking,cleaning,and did everything herself with no love in return. But the reason she screams is because anytime she did something wrong they would beat her. Then complain that she was screaming to loud." I see that he gets my point so I stop before I start crying. "I I see." Says Hayden and with that I can tell he will take good care of my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison's POV

When I woke up that morning I knew I had to tell Hayden what was really going on with my nightmares. However I didn't want him to look at me any differently. When I walked in I saw him talking to my friends,but I just brushed it off. I walked towards him ready to explain everything. "Hey!" Hayden says clearly being overly cheerful. "Hi." I say back. Then I get on with my mission. " Liston It's not fair to you to have to deal with my nightmares,and not know what they are about." " No no it's okay I know what their about." His response shocks me. How could he have guessed? "How?" I ask. "I asked your friends." He says and I can tell he feels bad about it. "Oh." I say still trying to decide how I feel about it.

Hayden's POV

I can tell by her by her reaction that she is trying to figure out what to say. "I'm so sorry." I offer expecting her to go off on me like she did last night. Instead she says something completely out of the blue. "No it's okay you deserved to know." I pull her in for a hug,and kiss her gently on the lips. Then I have the best worst idea ever. "We should get out of here." "What?" She asks awestruck at what I just suggested. " Well all

I do here is stakrys bidding,and all you do is wait to go

Into battle so maybe if we left." I stop seeing in her eyes she is thinking it over. "Yeah yeah okay let's do it." She responds and that's where the action begins


End file.
